


Lost in the space

by SheolRephaite



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adorable Bill Cipher, Alien Culture, Aliens, Alternate Universe, BAMF Dipper because that should be thing, Because I can, Falling In Love, Fantastic Racism, Grey asexuality, Healthy Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, How Do I Tag, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Magic, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22159639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheolRephaite/pseuds/SheolRephaite
Summary: Dipper and his family get stuck on alien planet. While Mabel meets one alien, Dipper meets another. It seems like the two of them are reason for why are they stranded on planet without inteligent life. Complications ensured.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys. I had my hands full last few moths but over the holiday i started writing this and I don't know- may as well post it. Promise that i will explain everything in the story sooner or later

I looked around the frozen ground. Just great. We’re stuck here, ship sinking into the freezing ice and uncles with my sisters nowhere to be found. I have seven more minutes till the ship sinks so I dived into the icy cold water.

I made quick work over the ship and gathered necessary equipment. Quick play with helium tanks and I send it on the surface, hoping that it won’t freeze before it reach top. Then I get to the computer and sealed all the openings, telling ship to take care of the water and save energy on life support before darting from the ship too. My family will be alright.

I set up the emergency shelter and connected it to ionic batteries before setting up the solar system.

After it was done I sighed and shoot out the flare and set up barriers against unwanted.

It took three hours before the others come back, first Wendy with hypothermia then Ford with broken arm, Stan unharmed and only Mabel was left. Her vitals beeped at me with stable rate so I put Ford’s arm together before getting together my supplies and making my calculations about her location.

I found her close to some pond talking to new person. Blond guy. More bullshit. Great.

“Mabes. Hi. We set camp close by”

“This is Gideon”

“Another survival? Your number?” I glanced at him. It would be great to meet the people who crushed into us and made us fall on this damn planet. Two ships to be precise so at least two more people if they survived. I don’t really want to look for others.

“He isn’t from Earth”

“So you found alien. Great. Now come back” because I don’t trust that a bit.

“He is incredible, he is magic”

“Sure. Why does he looks like a human then? Your friend is welcomed with us till he finds his ship. Let’s go”

***

I hate to say it, but I was wrong. The blond guy, also Gideon, creepy alien and Mabel’s friend, had some weird magic that can heal and didn’t spoke English. But that point was arguable because I still don’t trust him even the tiniest bit. First the way he looked at Mabel was driving me nuts and the looks and flashes of understanding when we talked between each other. This was really shitty vacation. Not to mention Stan got bit by some weird lizard and I had to put him into medication-induced coma to stop the spread of the toxins.

It got even weirder when Gideon grabbed my wrist and dragged me through the woods. I complained a lot but the pleading look Mabel gave me shut me up.

He smiled “Family” and refused to let go of me

“Fine- show me”

It took hours till we finally stopped near the dark cave. He plans to murder me in there. Great. Damn you Mabel. But he dragged me a bit closer till I saw him.

I stared at the person that laid in the puddle of his blood. Saving dead person. Great. I leaned down to check his pulse and holly shit, there was some. I turned him on his back and started going over his wound. Taking out my first-aid kit I looked at that little creep “Heal this” if we can work together it won’t suck up all of his power and I can patch up the rest.

But the stranger was really something.

His hair were platinum blond but I’m not sure I can call them blond, it was like they had cold metallic haze but had warm undertones. His skin was almost as pale as his hair and so damn soft. I traced my fingers over his freckled cheek, so damn soft. I wanted to spend hours tracing over that unfairly soft skin. I went to check his pupil and stared into bright red eye. Normal. Well unnaturally bright and beautiful but normal pupil. With fear I checked the other one and yeah, pale grey with dark circle around the edge. Absolutely stunning. I sighed and went along to heal that damage that shouldn’t be possible to keep breathing with.

This should be considered like torture because he was lean, just long limbs and incredible soft skin. I wanted to spend days just carefully touching him till I trace my fingers over every inch of his skin. Till I touched and was in every part of, which is just wrong because he looks like a fallen angel, full of innocence.

After few hours I finished, and Gideon fell asleep, too tired from his healing magic to stay awake any longer but sure he tried. May as well take a nap too.

Soft groan woke me up, I looked at the stranger, the definition beauty and grace, I continued slowly and in awe of this angel-like person “How do you feel?”

“What the fuck do you think?! Feel like I went through a meat grinder- that’s what happens when you fall from space!” he bared his teeth with sharp canines “And your language is stupid- the worst I ever had to learn!”

I started laughing because yeah, definitely angel “Glad you’re okay. And since you can understand me-how?- What is the organ next to your spleen? I patched it up best I could but I never saw that before so you may wanna get that check later”

“Fuck off but thanks for the help- leave it to Creep and I would be dead” and it didn’t escaped me that he ignored few of my questions. 

“You welcome- he plotted for that to happen and I hate plotting if it includes uniformed me”

He eyes me for few seconds before he grinned, it was full of teeth and evil “You’re fun. Do you want to ditch him?”

“Yeah”

“Great- gonna have to carry me but I’m trying to get away from him for few weeks already and could use the help. He pissed you off so give me a hand?”

I glanced at the Gideon and then back at the stranger “Tell me one thing- truth- does he speak my stupid language?”

“Not as well as me but yeah. What for?”

“Always suspected he can understand us, that he plays us. Nice to meet honest alien”

“Not honest- I just don’t give a shit about any of you” I grinned and carefully lift him up in bridal style.

“What the fuck?! Put me down- because you’re giant doesn’t that you can do something like this!”

“Shh. You will wake him up and I’m not that tall and you shouldn’t be _this_ light. Alien thing?”

“Oh fuck off- you are the alien here”

“It’s not like I’m the first alien you met”

“First who pick me up like this!”

“To be honest you are the first cool alien I ever met”

He grinned and showed me his sharp teeth “I’m cool all of sudden?”, ignoring the way I carried him out of the cave while we were arguing. I don’t even remember when was the last time conversation came this easy to me.

“Yeah- think so far I kinda like you so yeah- pretty cool alien. Do you know the surrounding? Because he led me here and I’m lost”

“I just woke up” but then he sighed “Give me a second” his eyes closed for few seconds and I felt buzzing in the air, right, his power but it was a lot different than Gideon’s. This was warm, like I stood in the middle of a fire, but it didn’t burned, just warm that burrowed under my skin and refused leave. Something hit me way stronger that it had right to and I blinked up on the blond as he standing over me with huge grin “Oh can you feel it? This planet has a good radiation for me- metaphorically charges my batteries- no wonder Creep couldn’t heal me on his own- this is place where I thrive, and _he_ dies.

I pulled notebook from my bag “I’ve been calling these powers magic since I had no other idea but suspected it could have some connection to the frequencies emitted from alien tissues- even through we’re build similarly you clearly can manipulate some frequencies or waves- the power doesn’t come from you- you only manipulate and everyone can manipulate different set of waves- like a talent you need to develop? That is awesome. Tell me more?”

He squatted before me “Smart” and then he softly smiled “Maybe later I will tell you more. Now carry me because I’m sick of walking”

“Sure?”

“Yay” he clapped like overexcited child and hugged my neck as he climbed on my back “Twenty degrees left and forward” and I have no idea how you know which way we come here but you do.

“I don’t get fuck off?”

“You’re growing on me- like when people get that four-legged furry thing- what is that?”

“Dog? Cat?”

“No, no. Bigger”

“Horse?”

“That’s the one- seemed closest since I won’t be walking anywhere ever again”

“Hey- I’m doing that only because you’re injured”

“Keep telling yourself that but you secretly hope to have very gorgeous me anywhere close to you”

“You’re such prick”

“It’s called being cute and I can do it since humans thinks that if you have pretty face you can be a huge asshole”

“That is true, very true and I suppose you are cute” which is also very true.

He laughed softly and tapped my chest “Thanks for the compliment, now turn left and down”

“Aye captain”

He kept whispering directions like he knew exactly where to go, he was leaning close and whispering them softly, his hair softly tickling my neck. I think I found new level of hell when he softly laughed, and my knees went weak even if he weighted pretty much nothing.

I heard a screaming so I sprinted towards the camp before I could see giant lizard and Wendy with an axe. Great. Activating the gun, I was ready to care of it, but something stepped on my back and I felt on my face “Woohoo” the stranger screamed as he send the creature charging on us.

Pissed I glanced on him from the ground and was ready to save his damn life but then I saw his smile. It was breath-taking and I forget that imminent death speeding against me. Blond was still grinning as he twirled and jumped aside with joyful laugh. I watched still amazed as he dodged the attacks with fluidity of a cat and joy of a child on the Christmas day.

He rolled over me and grabbed my hand as he dragged me with him to save my life because I was way to fascinated by him to move by myself. That laughter was as infective as Influenza and I grinned at the sharp wind that signalized that something barely missed us. That sharp ping of adrenaline that was accompanied by happy laughter and sense of his soft skin against mine.

I glanced at the blond and he grinned bright at me, I smiled back pushed him aside. I heard that laughter from the other side of huge teethy face that come between us.

“Hey!” the blond cursed after one sharp turn and before I could offer help he was standing on the head of the lizard; his hand went down and blood splashed on me. He petted the scales with his free hand “Thanks for playing with me but I don’t feel that well”. The lizard went up in flames till it turned to dust.

“You could do this the whole time?!”

“What?” he glanced confused at me but then looked down, soft smile but his eyes were sad “That, yeah, I wanted to play but my stitches popped and I’m bleeding internally“

“You wanted to tire him out or lead him away”

“So what?! I like animals!”

“Nothing” just that I find it strangely cute fact and the array of loose dark clothes that barely hold onto you isn’t helping as well. Then it hit me “You’re bleeding. That is priority! I just stitched you up, how dare you to waste all my work?!”

“Sucks to be you” he taunted “Would you sew my clothes when you’re already doing flesh?”

“That is so weird. No! Absolutely no!”

“So you just want me to walk around naked?” he taunted with smile of someone who already won.

I glanced the bleached pair of jeans, loose and battered, his skin peaking from the holes and mocked me with its softness. Grey shirt two sizes too big and black hoodie that was falling from one of his shoulders. It was accompanied by bloodied Palestine scarf. I groaned for myself I found that trashy look incredibly hot and I’m not sure that walking around naked would help much either.

“I will give you clothes that don’t have holes in the first time!” preferably something that hides most of your skin because this is torture.

Quick introduction and ten minutes later I looked at him se he get out of the bathroom. He was wearing the black Colony ship uniform, clean, zipped and sticking to him like a second skin. Blond run his fingers through wet metallic hair before stretching his hands before him, the sleeves perfectly aligning to his wrist. This didn’t help at all “This is very cool. Clothes that are technology”

“I helped to design these since I spend all my times traveling between Colonies and Earth, and I run out of regular clothes very soon. They started to make them and giving to all new Colonist”

“It’s very practical, no loose ends that can get caught up. I like it”

“Thank you”

“Now give me a hoodie, I’m cold”

“Wait- wait. This should keep you at ideal temperature” I rested my hands on his forehead “Slight fever. How do you feel? Can you even get sick?”

He grinned with his sharp canines “Not sick, it’s my regular temperature”

“But Gideon has temperature like us which means that you aren’t the same alien as him- right now you’re double alien” I grinned too “Which would explain why you’re cold, they are designed to keep 98°F, if you run hot then it won’t be enough, if you’re channelling your energy into healing then keeping your temperature isn’t priority” I was still talking when I rummaged through my wardrobe “I can’t raise the temperature since batteries and cooling system are pretty cheap but take this”

He run his fingers over the grey hoodie with fluff inside “Yay. Thank you and I’m not double alien”

And immediately I regretted it because him in my hoodie was something I will remember “You guys have races?”

“Bit, we have tribes, you can divide them to two main and then each to somewhere from 10 to 27”

“And you belong?”

“None of your fucking business!” he snarled back with sudden intensity which seemed to me defensive more than anything.

“That was super rude of me, sorry about that”

He blinked back at me surprised “It’s fine”

***

Ford was pacing before us “So you couldn’t get over nice alien with powers to heal the sick but this rude piece of shit that can tear us apart in matter of seconds is alright?”

“There is something fishy about Gideon, my alien is better since he doesn’t creep around pretending not to understand us”

“How do you know that?!”

“He reassured my suspicion”

“And how does he know?!”

“Well we had class of Foreign languages together- he got shitty grades but passed- you pass if you’re able to communicate everything you need in major language of every other known civilisation. I always liked French more- loved the French existentialists, blew my mind- but yeah, he was there and just so you know English counts for Earth in your sector because two more civilization named their planet dirt in their language- pretty shitty thing to do. Be ashamed for your race

Wendy stepped before him and looked him up and down, he held her gaze. After while she nodded “He seems kinda cool. I didn’t liked the way Gideon looked at Mabel so if we have to keep alien then I want this one”

“I’m not a fucking pet!” his pretty face tilted “I promise very painful dead if you talk to me like that again” and he said that with very cute smile and happy voice. Sounds about right.

So I lightly tapped his shoulder “Your civilization is pretty advanced but if your theory is right and we all spawned from the Ancient, our races should be the same age. How is that?”

“Think for yourself” and I glanced him up and down. He was able to do everything, he was hard as a rock.

“You had a rough planet- radiation, rapid changes in temperature and terrain- you went through evolution faster because you had to”

He petted my hair “Very good”

“I’m not your fucking pet!”

“I can’t hear you over the sound of me being brilliant and awesome. Take me to your room- I want a hot shower and nap and just so you know it’s my room now”

“No, it’s fucking not” and he just laughed happily before he shot to the direction of my room “Wait you asshole what happened to never walking again!”

“Don’t live in the past, now I want my own room”


	2. Chapter 2

Mabel pointed on my alien and looked at Gideon “Name?”

He was quiet for second before he said something with strange look, I didn’t liked that one bit.

Five minutes it was proven when Mabel sat next to blond with “Asknatii”. He jerked on that simple word but his eyes mismatched eyes swirled with strange emotions. It was pain, in that gorgeous eyes but he only took a deep breath and completely ignored her as he stood up and headed towards his room.

“Well that was rude, tell your alien that he’s an asshole”

“No he’s not” and I sighed. How could one word hurt you so bad? Would you have talked to me if I followed you? Probably not. “Your alien is huge dick!” I snapped back with all the hate I didn’t know I have and followed after the blond anyway. Better company than this.

***

I bumped into Gideon in the hall, he looked angry for a second before he smiled and pointedly hold the glass of water before him. Don’t trust him for a second. No way he’s awake this late fully clothed just for glass of water.

Without waiting on him to leave I pushed the door into blond´s room open and slipped inside, closing the door behind me but still had no locks so I looked at him peacefully sleeping curled under the covers. Well I picked my side when I brought him here.

Gently I shook his shoulder and his mismatched eyes lazily opened before he flinched and moved towards the wall “What the hell?!”

“Psst. Saw Gideon outside”

“Oh fuck. Hoped for one night. Thanks anyway for the help and clothes- point me to secret exit I know you have?” and he looked ready to pick the few things he had and leave. No fucking way.

“Very funny. Scoot over”

“What?” so without waiting I kicked my shoes off and sat on his bed before tackling him down.

“What the hell are you doing?!” he whispered, red to his ears and I grinned as I made myself comfortable wrapped around him “There are some things you don’t know my new alien friend. Since Mabel and Ford want Gideon here and Stan is still unconscious it’s a draw. I don’t like the way he looks at you- it would really sucked if I woke up to both aliens gone which he plans. You’re still hurt even if you pretend otherwise so this was the easiest thing I could think off. So just relax pretty boy and learn how to fight without fighting”

On his silence I shifted a little and tightened my hold on his borrowed shirt, I will definitely notice when someone tries to steal him away. I’m still hearing no complaints from you, and to my benefit you are very warm and comfortable.

***

My new friend poked me annoyed into face “What are you doing?” he asked bored before fiddling with the controls.

“Running treadmill- keeping in shape- stop fucking up with the hill control”

“There is perfectly okay outside right behind this wall”

“This is easier”

“It’s fucking boring that what it is. Pull your head from up your ass” and he grabbed my hand and dragged me outside while I cursed on his dead-strong grip. When out he finally let me go and twirled with happy smile “Are you coming?”

“You don’t even have shoes!”

“You don’t need shoes to run- I like the grass and you know what?! Fuck you” and he turned from me again and started jogging in relaxed pace from the camp. I sighed and followed after him. Guess that I’m jogging outside “Wait- you can’t just say fuck me and run away- something will eat me you asshole!” Finally, I caught up to him, “You are good at this” I panted.

“No shit- I do it a lot”

“Exercise junkie?”

“I’m lazy as fuck but I can run well enough if there is something… or someone behind me”

“Doesn’t everybody?”

“It’s actually quite nice- feels peaceful”

“Yeah- you were right. Got feeling that will be frequent occurrence”

“Get used to it”

“Maybe I could- and maybe I could get used to being awed by new information about alien race too”

“Good try but fuck off”

“Not even a name?”

“Pont’eii”

This was way too easy so I deadpanned “Is that some random thing in your language?”

He laughed “Not random. Spoooon. I like spoons, you can take eyes out from people with it”

“I think that is true for most kitchen utensils”

“But you need to preserve the integrity- it’s no challenge without it”

“I see your point but pull it out a bit with fork and then separate with knife. You would ideally used spoon and a scalpel but if you need to choose one then definitely spoon”

“Absolutely”

“I can’t believe how agreeable you are- didn’t expected that”

He just snorted “Me? Agreeable? You nuts?”

“Maybe a bit- which reminds me. I was wondering since yesterday. You didn’t take any meat”

“So?”

“So Gideon eats meat but you don’t. It’s a tribe thing or your thing?”

“Me thing” and secretly I grinned. He doesn’t mind sharing bits of information. Bits that couldn’t be useful to anyone.

“And can I be so blessed and get your reasons?”

He looked me up and down with a frown before he smiled gently “I told you I like animals, much more than people. It doesn’t make any sense. If you like meat so much what would you rather ate- some criminal, person that already died or kill sweet innocent furry creature? It’s fucked up. Why do we kill if we can just cash on hit and run accidents and disease? But nooo- we burn and bury, waste. All I’m saying that I’m very against killing animals but if you ever kill a person and make roast call me, I will help you get rid of evidence” he grinned jokingly “But yeah- till there is so much blood of innocent spilled by the righteous I won’t feast on the innocent. Start selling rotten people then I’m in, till that I just block it all. If you don’t want to be eaten stop torturing baby chickens. You can’t even tell the difference- I’m just looking for a little consistency and justice”

“Yep. That seems like you and of course it make sense in your weird and twisted way. I got argument about the least amount damage caused- actually find the whole thing gross- human or animal”

He grinned mischievously “And yet practically we’re the same- doesn’t it make you feel bit worse about yourself?”

I stopped to think and he turned back, his eyes already screaming what he thinks “Not really… your cannibalisms idea should make it worse but you decided to boycott it whole because of the injustice which makes you better than most. Plus” I sighed “You actually treasure all life about the same level- no benefits because it’s the same as you, quite contrary- you know people and even good person did more damage than chicken so you have really consistent opinion that makes sense- again more than most people. So no- doesn’t make me feel weird to be grouped with wannabe cannibal”

“There are human cells in your salvia, not to mention what flews around. We are all cannibals. I could lick you and I would swallow few of you cells. It’s useless term or just poorly defined because in what number of cells do you draw a line?”

I did few steps closer and his eyes lit up with understanding, but it was too late and I tackled him on the ground while he was still cursing and trying to away. Pushing on his head I hold it in place and licked his cheek. He tasted heavenly. Damn, I really want to lick him again and trace around his skin till I find where is the taste strongest. Finally, he knocked me off and let out a creative stream of insult as he glared at me “What the fuck?!”

“Testing your theory and collection you-facts”

“Me-facts?”

“Only thing you tell me so I may as well. Did you know that you taste like caramel and spices?”

“Of course I fucking don’t- how many people do you think licked me?!” but the red blush creeping over you cheeks kinda betrays your nicely faked anger.

“Me and millions more wishing they did”

“You’re so weird”

“Honestly? You just lift up my mood- I think that I feed of your energy- another version of cannibalism”

“Now I feel down because you’re in the same group of people like you” he said half-offended from his place on the ground.

I kneeled before him, lightly grabbed his hands and pulled him up. He followed the pull of my body and ended up standing closer to me than I planned. Running my fingers over the soft skin on his palms his breathing hitched. Oh. He’s send here to seduce me. Now it makes sense “C’mon pretty boy- I still have to run my mileage today” and I’m pretty sure that if you open your lips I will kiss you. But he just nodded before looking into ground and shook his head. The grin and energy was back as we continued. Maybe I will start mental journal on you because you fascinate me to no end. I have thousand more questions and things I want to do and see what happens. Keep it together Dipper, there are still some boundaries I shouldn’t cross- weirdness is fine but actually using him no. Find a line and keep the line. I can lick him but I can’t kiss him. That is my line for now.

***

“We still have problems to get into our ship but it’s safely under the ice, I secured all the systems so there will be no internal damage after we get it out. I went through few possibilities but so far nothing that will work”

“Mars, version 78-29.3? Thought I saw it before we crashed”

“Yeah, that’s our ship”

“Show me where it is? Got an idea”

“Cool alien superpowers?”

He grinned back with sharp smile “Maybee. Wanna do your mileage when we’re already heading out?”

“Do we need something?”

“I can jump-start it with what I have on my person so no”

“You’re not messing with my cables! I’m going for the keys”

“Grab me a towel, will you?”

“Did you just made me?”

“When you’re already going for something”

“Prick” I flipped him off and headed back inside.

The run was something I started to enjoy, much better than treadmill because I’m starting to think that my new alien friend has some good ideas. Time always flew and I enjoyed the scenery, being close to living things and chasing the pretty alien who just insulted me and made me run better.

Is seemed like mere minutes before the grass under my feet changed to snow. It fascinated me to no end that he still didn’t had any shoes but it was like he didn’t even notice and the snows just melted to stone whenever he stepped. Soon we stopped before the lake. He looked around and tapped few times on the surface before nodding to himself. His shirt flew into my face and he kneeled before the frozen surface.

“Why are you stripping?” not that I’m complaining.

“I don’t like wet clothes- any more stupid questions? “

And I watched fascinated as the ice started melting, it created pond and I could see the ship. I was ready to celebrate but he didn’t stopped till warm steam started rising into the sky. Blond smiled back to me “Hot water spring are thing on your planet right?”

“Used to be. Never get to be in one- they were too toxic for humans even before I was born”

“Well since I already had to thaw it making it hot was nothing- feel up to improvised spa day?”

“You know what? It actually sounds nice but why do we have only one towel?”

“What we? It’s my towel- it’s your fault you forget to bring your own”

“You didn’t told me! Plus I carried it here”

“And I literally made the spa. What is your point?” he grinned charmingly and felt back first into the water. Against my will I laugh forced itself from my chest and I started getting out of my clothes.

***

I did my best and still the ship refused to start. What a great analogy for my life. All the systems read that everything is okay and even my new friend disappeared after a third try. Loosing any determination to do something I sat at the sofa in entertaining centre and closed my eyes. Nothing ever works and we will die here.

Something felt on my head and I looked up. It was the ceiling top from ventilation. Just the blond, tangling by his legs from the ceiling, screwdriver in his mouth and three cables in his hand, dark greasy streak on his cheek. I never saw anyone who looked so fuckable. How did you managed to cheer me up with simple grin? He gripped the screwdriver into his free hand and pointed it on me “Found the problem, just something wrong with the wiring from compulsory motor to filters. It should work now. That is the problem with these new models- overdesigned and one thing goes wrong the whole system collapses but on the other hand are easy to repair. Try to start the engine?” and this shouldn’t be this much charming but I really wanted to kiss till he still tangles from the ceiling with that happy grin.

But I can’t do that so I forced my brain to work “I-it took you like five minutes”

“Yeah- I like ships- once lived five months in damaged Mars- just floating in the space till I repaired it”

“Sounds fun”

“It was awesome- now start the ship or that’s up to me too?”

“I’m going” and I couldn’t hold back the smile, he was short trashy version of superman. I turned to him “You coming? It was so long since I had co-pilot”

“Can’t trust you not to screw Danny even more- your driving gives her run for her money”

“You call my specto-carburator Danny? Got spare pieces in the back so don’t worry about her”

“Great, I will give her new shine and reason to live after we get out”

“Really? Thanks. Now come down”

“I’m not falling on my head, give me few minutes to crawl on better place”

“Don’t be killjoy, just let go and I catch you”

“No way!”

“I know you want to- just fall”

“Nope” and he was ready to disappear into the ventilation again, so I activated the system, it woke up to life and I heard his startled gasp before he felt from the ceiling. I started laughing as he elbowed my sternum and get out of my arms “You asshole”

“Maybe I just like having very gorgeous you anywhere near me~”

“Starting to regret I asked you to get me away”

“Don’t live in the past pretty boy”

“Don’t turn everything I say against me!”

Even before we finished arguing we were at control room and I started the motor and listened “She runs again- better than before. Thank you”

“I told you I really like ships” and he patted the control desk like it was his pet. Yeah and I think that I really like you.

“Still grateful, I understand the working well enough but when it comes to maintain and repair t-“

“Holly shit- look at this- you made your own operational software” and he continued to fiddle with the controls and just ignoring my gratitude “This is pretty awesome- you got rid all the bugs and blind corners that bothered me- would you mind if I downloaded that- it isn’t often I find this Mars but with little time I could reprogram it on other versions”

“Y-you like it?”

“Sure, it’s awesome”

“I have my old files on computer- I started on the first Mars I ever get to drive and continued from that with uploads for new versions, I could give you that?”

“Yay. You’re the best” he smiled, barely lifting his head away from the computer

“Are you going to help me to take off?”

“Fuck off- this is more interesting, and you can drive well enough by yourself”

***

We jogged over the grass but pretty boy stopped and stepped towards the edge. I joined him and looked down into the lake “This is beautiful”

He hummed in agreement “Yeah, it is. You feel up to it?”

I caught up immediately “No. No way. Just no!”

But he only laughed and stepped away “Fine sissy- next time I just kick you down” and broke into sprint and disappeared into the forest “Wait for me asshole!”

“You should train your sprint time” he yelled back so yeah, I’m going to practice my sprint time and gonna tackle shit out of you. Maybe lick you a bit like punishment.

***

“Are trying to tell me that there is a TV show about cucumber solving crimes?”

“Yep and it’s hilarious”

“Okay- fine” I sighed “Which language I have to learn to watch it?”

“Aploneti” he looked at me disbelievingly “You want to learn?”

“Yeah… if that is something you’re willing to do?”

“Okay”

“Great then start with Aploneti and then I want your native language“

“My native language will be absolutely useless to you- come from this tribe… and there is like five more people that speak that now. I will teach you our official language”

“Cucumber- language, your language and then official language of your race”

“For all I know you’re not even able to learn another language” he said pointedly but his eyes screamed that he’s happy so I teased “Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis très habile” and then I smiled “Tu secousse”

And I swear to every non-existent god that I never saw someone went this brilliant shade of red after an insult in French “So will you teach me?”

He just hummed in agreement, refused to meet my eyes still red to his ears as he reached for my notepad. Maybe when we’re already doing that you could tell me- well everything- how exactly magic works, who are you, what is your name, why is Gideon after you, how your species teaches English and thousands of other languages and you had access to my culture, if you are able of space travel then why do you prefer Mars ships over more advanced technology of your species, would it be considered weird to sleep with guy from another planet- just few basic and very important questions. 

***

“Hey- look at that- didn’t know you guys play”

“Stan plays guitar and Wendy piano- I’m pretty musically deaf. What about you?”

“I like music”

“So, can you play?

“Can play pretty much anything with strings but didn’t hold guitar in ages”

“Play for me? I would really like to hear that?” I tried with soft smile and to my surprise he licked his lips and sat down with the guitar as he played few tones and fiddled with it a bit. So you wanted to play but wouldn’t do it if I didn’t asked? Why? Blond took a deep breath

~I can see myself in a broken reflection  
This magnifies my imperfection  
Beaten down, and I'm crawling, I'm craving affection  
I'm afraid of rejection  
Comfort in violence, suffer in silence  
Lost in self deception  
Is there no salvation?

Brick by brick I've built this wall  
I shut you out to break the fall  
I will shed my sins  
I'll show you my skeletons  
One by one we cast the stones  
Flesh and blood, and broken bones  
Burn away the sins  
We all have our skeletons

We all have our skeletons

I have lost myself in my addictions  
There's no faith in fear or self-destruction  
Falling out, falling down  
And I'm crawling to you to confess my intentions  
Suffer the violence, comfort in silence  
Lost in self deception  
Is there no salvation?

Brick by brick I've built this wall  
I shut you out to break the fall  
I will shed my sins  
I'll show you my skeletons  
One by one we cast the stones  
Flesh and blood, and broken bones  
Burn away the sins  
We all have our skeletons

Brick by brick! Brick by brick! Brick by brick! Brick by brick! Brick by brick! Brick by

Skeletons!

Skeletons!

Brick by brick I've built this wall  
I shut you out to break the fall  
I will shed my sins  
I'll show you my skeletons  
One by one we cast the stones  
Flesh and blood, and broken bones  
Burn away the sins  
We all have our skeletons  
We all have our skeletons~

He ended with closed eyes and took another deep breath.

“That was awesome” and Wendy’s voice pulled me from the trans of watching his lips move and fingers dance over the strings.

I gripped his sleeve “It was beautiful, thank you” and you’re beautiful too. He seemed so lost for what to do so I took a seat next to him on the bed and leaned on the wall “Now I want my new favourite music box to play some more”

“Oh fuck off- there is perfectly working radio right there”

“But it doesn’t have alien music”

“You’re the fucking alien and that was Earth instrument and band

“I know, like them too… wait you’re trying to say that everything beside you was alien about that song? Or only you were alien from my point of view? Either way it’s alien music so play me some more pretty boy”

“No”

“C’mon” I know you want to “I will play videogames with you later- that is something they didn’t brought to your planet right?”

“Maybe?”

“It’s a deal then. Now play for me peasant”

He looked like he was trying very hard to look angry but then he laughed softly and had to bite his lips to stop. He was so fucking cute. No wonder Mabel refused to give up Gideon if she felt even half of what I feel for my alien.

“Hey- would you mind play something for me?”

“Sure?”

“Coma, BFMV” and without more questions he started which is just incredible- he even likes the same music like me-

~There’s nothing inside  
Not dead or alive  
No feeling to find  
Like I’ve been hypnotized  
How do I see  
A lot in the dark  
When nothing is real  
And I don’t hear a heart

I can’t wake up from this cold dark state  
Of hopelessness, so numb to everything

It’s under my skin  
Living within  
I’m chained to my mind  
So undignified  
Run from the tide  
That’s rising so high  
Come wash me away  
‘Cause I’ve no will to fight

Time won’t wait for me to bend and break  
Don’t want to be so numb to everything  
(In this coma!)

I’m free falling and the black hole opens  
Vicious circle leading me to lie  
I keep swimming through an empty ocean  
In slow motion, in slow motion  
I’m free falling and the black hole opens  
Vicious circle leading me to lie  
I keep swimming through an empty ocean  
In slow motion, in slow motion

Time won’t wait for me to bend and break  
Don’t want to be so numb to everything  
(In this coma!)

I’m free falling and the black hole opens  
Vicious circle leading me to lie  
I keep swimming through an empty ocean  
In slow motion, in slow motion  
I’m free falling and the black hole opens  
Vicious circle leading me to lie  
I keep swimming through an empty ocean  
In slow motion, in slow motion  
I’m free falling and the black hole opens

In this coma!  
(I’m free falling and the black hole opens)  
In this coma!~

His voice was brilliant and they way he moved his lips fascinated me more than anything, soft eyes looking down on his long fingers but from time to time glancing at me with strange expression.

“Thank you”

“It’s fine, I don’t mind”

I smiled softly at him “I don’t mind either”


	3. Chapter 3

My brain was fuzz and everything was in wrong dimensions. Too close or too far, everything was connected wrong and everything was too much to process.

Somebody knocked on my doors and I heard the blond hiss “Let me in”

“No”

“Don’t be killjoy- five minutes. I could really use your help”

I barely opened the door but he still managed to push through and leaned on the door till they clicked shut again. I really regret that they took all the locks away because of me. He gave me smile like he was part of huge conspiracy “Hi”

“How can I help you?”

“Let’s see- my favourite alien disappeared and now I feel all alone and forsaken- what a horrible existence that is- I can’t go on living like this”

“Why are you here?!”

“They didn’t send me just so you know” he said with conspiratory grin.

“That would be exactly what they would want you to say”

“And that is exactly why I said that, too obvious” he crushed on my bed and reached for the closest book, casually going over the pages “Tell me something- do I seem like someone who works for someone?”

“No?”

“Exactly. Who do I seem like?”

My mouth twitched “You are the force of nature. You need nothing and no one”

“Now you’re just sucking up to me” he waved himself with exaggerated gesture “but I like it anyway. You should do that more- compliments will get you everywhere with me”

“So- why- why-“

“I was bored and abandoned- do something with me?”

“What?” and he grinned, new way I didn’t saw before. _I want you to fuck me. Hard._

“What?!”

“You hear things? What did I said?” he grinned and teased “Something interesting?

I groaned “You don’t wanna know”

He sucked on his tongue annoyed “You’re no fun. Do you have junk food? We could binge-watch some movies”. Blond looked at me pointedly from the bed “You coming?”

Sure because I’m already coming right into the deepest part of hell. Taking advantage of the way he smiled softly I curled around him. This was good, he smelled like always and was as soft as always, light hair tickling my cheek and I pulled him closer like he was giant plushie. “This isn’t how I expected this to go” he choked out.

“Fuck, I’m sorry” but I didn’t let go. I can’t let go of only steady thing I have right now.

“It’s fine. Warmer, like when we go to sleep, it’s calming- peaceful”

And of course he understood, that I carve some stability and affection because it was him after all “Thanks pretty boy, you really are force of nature, you would never do anything you don’t want to” I purred into his ear and could feel a slight shiver run through him so I scraped my teeth right under his ear and he shivered again. Do you like this? Would you actually be open to something?

“H-hand me the controller… and maybe st-stop harassing me?” I pulled him closer just because I could and he didn’t sound too much against it, but he just laughed “For someone who wouldn’t let me in you get very close very fast.

“Because you are you, you are by yourself because you need no one else. You are fucking force of nature and smell like vanilla and midnight. Not to mention that you’re very comfortable and soft Why do you smell like vanilla and night but taste like spicy caramel?”

“You have no filter- fog in the head?”

“How do you even know?!”

“Complicated, maybe tell you one day if I feel like it, till that, I’m gonna enjoy that you’re like uncoordinated kitten”

“You enjoy this way too much”

“Bit- now for the rest of my entertainment”

“I’m not enough?”

“Close enough but I’m feeling like you don’t wanna share that much with me”

“But I wanna share with you, I wanna share everything”

He gripped my face between his hands “Now do you?” he taunted “Do you want to tell me what you think about- what did I told you in your head?”

“That you wan- oh- yep- put something on”

“That’s what I thought- but still, you keep your cool very well- most people can’t spend this much time with me- either they find me absolutely annoying and too much or just try to fuck me… pretty aggressively”

“To be honest- you are very fuckable”

“Yay, I have pretty face” he said like it bothered him.

“No-no-no- it’s not just the face. You are damn brilliant- like I never met someone this smart- you’re able to destroy everything that pisses you off and still you left me piss you off- you speak more languages that I can even name and are pretty decent teacher- you love to play music even if you think it’s useless skill but are incredible good at it- your stamina is, well it’s a lot- did I mentioned that you understand obscure references and love to spend hours over ancient movies and videogames that are alien to you- what about that you can do pretty much anything you want? And of course your pretty face but that is arguable- for example I like your mismatched eyes more than your symmetrical face- and your hair which colour I still can’t name. So yeah- I’m kinda crushing at you but that’s nothing weird- not my first crush” and I’m already regretting I said that even if you blush that pretty colour.

“St-still no filter- maybe turn down the compliments?”

“What about compliments getting me anywhere with you? But sure. What about you? Beating people off with baseball bat?” do I even have a chance?

“I have some really undesirable characteristics”

“Yeah- they’re fun- so?”

“Never really did relationships, most of the time any kind of -ships”

“If you don’t count ships but why? Can I get real answer on first time?” because I’m not really up to pulling half truths and secrets from you just to put them together- my brain is full of static and connections aren’t all that clear.

“I used to tell people that I found it weird, it’s bothersome, it would weight me down- but the truth? Honestly? I never felt in love- never had crush- never felt anything for anyone so why bother? Without emotional connection the second person is just sperm containment and you get orgasm- which you could do by yourself or never do that in first place- they are overrated”

“No they are not. You just never had one that is worth more or the same as your other life experiences- think of sex like them- going running with me isn’t exactly as intense as orgasm but you still do it because it’s fun- sex is fun, nothing more. Connection to another human is beside that but it makes sense. Young, you start with connection and work your way to orgasm, this old I start with orgasm and work my way to connection. It’s great ice breaker if you’re good at that which I really need with people- it gets very awkward very fast- anyway if you never had chance to start with connection it means that you never moved past that- hence weird. Let me get you one mind-blowing orgasm and you will change your mind”

“No, thank you?”

“Hey- if you’re up to it just say a word- I promise I would made it fun and moment to remember. Now what do you wanna watch?”

“What?”

“TV? Got Pet for a while- obsession and twisted parts of human nature. Maybe that one?”

“Sound nice- hey- no bullshit- you would do that? Not anything to give back, owing something or- I don’t know…”

“I will give you mind-blowing orgasm, free of any charge and any expectations, just that and nothing else”

“You are uncoordinated kitten now and why would you even do that?”

“Still can do it, it’s doing not thinking- nothing back- just think about it and for why… I like you, actually slept with most of my friends, it’s no biggie and… I would enjoy that? Out of goodness of my heart?”

“I will think about it”

“Wait- really?”

He ginned “Can I get a sneak peek? Kiss?”

“Close your eyes” because I can’t really look at them if all I’m supposed to do is to kiss you. I run my fingers through his hair and the frown between his brows disappeared. You like this? Running my fingers over his scalp he let out sharp breath so tangled them and pulled his head back. Soft startled moan escaped him so I grinned. You are full of surprises pretty boy. Licking his lips I didn’t waited for him and just kissed him, hard and hot. I want to suffocate you with intensity and by the way your heart is picking up I guess that I was right. Timing it perfectly I tugged on his hair and bite his lower lip as I pulled away.

His eyes opened slowly and he blinked owlishly, his pupils blown wide and blush over his cheeks. Thanks for letting me see you like this. His cursed lips started to open as he licked his lips so kissed him again. This time throwing any precautions into the wind, just jerking his head and enjoying the way he moaned as I coaxed his tongue into play. You taste like caramel and spice but much more than just simple skin. And the heat, like the warm of his magic bored under my skin and the taste bore deep into my brain and wouldn’t leave- just left me craving.

Finally I gathered enough of my mind to pull away “Sorry about that second one-“ I softly breathed on his lips because I just couldn’t pull away “-you asked for only one”

His eyes were still wide as he blinked at me.

“You okay there, pretty boy?”

“I- I’m starting to see your po-int?”

“Good- I told you that you’re missing out. Just say one word if you want more. I will happily continue- till that-” using my new knowledge I pushed him into my lap while he was still stunned and started going through his hair, running my nails over his scalp. I could feel as he started tensing up but soon he relaxed so I continued playing with his hair “-just relax and enjoy the quiet moment and watch twisted movie with me”. Because now I know that I can convince you pretty easily, just have to be fast or convincing enough. This is something you wouldn’t dream of doing few days back, but I got you here because you secretly like affection so as long as you’re not complaining I’m doing it. Just say a word pretty boy, I will either fuck off or fuck you, anything you want.

***

He gently slapped my leg “Stop gnawing at me?”

“What?” I asked surprised and looked at him. There was abused red spot right under his ear.

I gently rubbed the spot “Fuck- I’m sorry” and I touched the spot again while he squirmed bit further from me. Don’t leave me- I thought desperately and pulled him closer “I’m sorry again- didn’t realized that I’m doing that- sorry- and on my defence you taste heavenly”

He sighed in my hug “It’s probably my power”

“Really?”

“I guess- not like anyone licked me before” so I licked the abused spot apologetically while he shuddered under me.

“Makes sense- people usually can’t serve as lollipops” and I licked the spot again and he whined as I nipped at the spot with my teeth. Sensitive.

“I will sneak out and get us some food if you want to- maybe that will help”

“I still wanna lick you all over like my desert” and I was rewarded with small blush. Compliments and honesty really work for you “But I won’t unless you want me to so food sounds good. Just come back?” and I desperately gripped his hoodie and looked into his gorgeous eyes.

“Yeah- I will be back and you can lick me a little bit”

“Yes! Thank you. Can I get you out of your clothes?”

“Too far”

“I knew that when I said it. I will be very happy with your neck” and I can’t believe that you’re okay with this and negotiating for that. Would that mean that you would be okay with more? Would that mean that you will actually take my offer for orgasm some day?

***

“Dipper. You need to come out, it’s been days since anybody saw you. Come eat with us- and- and I know this isn’t the best time to say that- but your alien went missing and Gideon is freaking out- keeps saying that he has to find him”

I looked into my lap where he was happily drooling on my clothes “Actually” something bite me right into my leg “Ouch- you fucker- what the hell- I thought you were sleeping!”

“She woke me up which is just dick move- shame on her”

“You bit me!”

“Barely but I like it here- it would be great if Gideon though I was gone- he would happily follow me into the space again- no more fucking around with fighting without fighting- the concept of it makes no sense”

“Shhh” I petted his hair “Be nice” and his eyes just closed as he relaxed. You really became very comfortable here in the last few days. This is the first time I saw you this relaxed, you barely argued just went with everything I wanted, all the touching and cuddling. I never thought that you would get like this- that you would actually enjoy any of this. Playing with his hair some more he was again mellow against me. I’m enjoying this way too much but I suspect you do too. Is that why you didn’t want me tell anyone? Because this was vacation for you too?

“Y-you let him in?”

“Well he got in under false cry for help. We’ve been binge watching horror anthologies since yesterday”

“You never let anyone in, let alone for hours”

“But I’m a force of nature” he joyfully laughed and I lightly slapped him “Don’t make fun of me” and maybe don’t tell her that you sneaked here the first day and never left, she would freak out and be broken.

“You are no fun. Can we get back to it? I want a nap so relax me” it didn’t even occurred me to say no so I started playing with his hair till he was again mellow against me, drooling on my clothes. Maybe the drooling isn’t just if he’s sleeping. I started running fingers over his skin, neck and shoulders and he whined softly as he moved closer. Never thought that this is your thing but I’m not complaining, absolutely no complains because I didn’t had any idea that spending days just close to someone is my thing. Who cares about kind of -ship this is, I was never just comfortable with another being so I’m good as it is. Anything you want pretty boy.

“We need you out here- with us- in the real world- please” and I hate when you say that- don’t beg me because it’s breaking my heart that I can’t be what you need me to be.

I sighed “Fine”

“Nooo- what about my vacation? Just a day more” blond whined from my lap.

“I can’t believe you actually want this to last”

“You felt okay since this morning- you could have leave but no- this is vacation and vacation should last whole week”

“Sorry Mabel- vacation last one more day- see you tomorrow?”

***

I watched horrified and bit impressed remains of the animal. I can’t even call it remains. First it was animal- then mush of flesh and blood- then all the liquid evaporated, and all was steaming pile of nothing. I would call that overreaction for simple scratch. I sighed and looked at blond.

He stood on the stop, the hot streams of energy flowing from his skin. The ground around him burning. His clothes and hair flapping with the power. He just stood there in the hurricane of his power, taking deep breaths and not moving. Suddenly black eyes opened but stared into nothing. He looked beautiful in flames.

Slowly the power disappeared back to his regular level and his eyes changed back. With last exhale he closed his eyes and stepped towards me.

“You okay there, pretty boy? He just hummed softly and kneeled before and took my scratched arm.

“Tell me what happened? I continued.

He spoke softly almost like in trans “Animal made out of fire and teeth- and I black out- loose myself in the black and dissolve till I’m part of that- till it mix to nothing and I’m no more- just blood and hate. That’s my heritage” he whispered as he licked the small cut on my arm “Mint” he whispered before licking my skin again “lime”. He pulled away and mumbled “Weird”

“What?”

He just shook his head “Ignore that. It’s about blood with me- some blood just bothers me and I can’t stand it. Like John- hate when he bleeds, makes me angry and wiggles some screws loose in my head. And apparently yours bothers me to…”

I really want to know who John is. Please tell me pretty boy “Is that bad?”

“Who knows?... But I like John if that makes you feel better?” but it does only a bit. Who is he? Do you like him more than me? Well I know you for only few months, of course you know other people and like other people more than me.

“How did you knew- about everything?”

“Before my powers manifested I got few- you call it psychotic breaks? Spend most of my teenage years locked in clinic. It happens a lot, the powers are very corrosive- for some it’s physical like diabetes or immunity failure, for others it’s mental health, second most common side effect of stage I of Progression. There is even around 50 % chance that you die during the stage II, depends on circumstances. I had 15 % chance to survive but I disappointed even in that. So yeah, I know what it is like, most of it went away after my powers manifested- they argued I should stay a lot, that it never went away- it went- just…” he sighed and looked into the sky.

“You just know too much- you were trapped on the bottom for so long- you saw the demons and hell this is- you never will be okay even if it goes away- it’s part of you now but you are alright- I never met someone who was more alright than you because you’re not blind to that- you stand when everything falls- fuck I make no sense-“

“You make all the sense in the world” blond whispered and licked my hand again.

“Thanks… Are we heading back?”

“Yeah- I’m good”

“Oh you are more than good” I purred teasingly and he grinned back “But take a quick bath because Mabel will faint if she sees you like that- and probably never talks to you again”

“Is that excuse to see me without clothes?”

“That is just nice side-effect”

“I don’t even like Mabel”

“But you still have to live with her. She grows on you when you get to know her- you will like her more when she stops hanging out with Gideon”

“Who knows? I think that she’s too good and innocent for my taste- but I like her weirdness and excitement- for short periods?”

“Yeah- yeah. Just give me the clothes” and I closed my eyes so he can undress.

***

I exited the bathroom and almost choked. Bill borrowed Wendy’s old jeans and I know she gave them to him for me- they were dark and full of holes- trashy. Shirt was falling from one of his shoulder and that sharp smile. This is such bullshit- is he doing this is on purpose?

“Why are you starring at me like this?” and of course he isn’t.

“I forgot how hot you look in your clothes”

“These aren’t mine”

“You know what I mean- all you need is some eyeliner for my heart attack”

“What? How?” and he looked so generally confused and I just had to.

“Wanna see?”

“I’m not asking your sisters for make over”

“I will borrow eye pencil from Wendy and give you one- that is result of growing up with two sisters- could do them before I was ten. Give me ten minutes” before I beg some clothes and eye pencil from my sisters .

Twenty minutes later I was done. I looked at the result, holly shit. I groaned because this was too much, I regret it.

Bill twirled before the mirror, sleeveless cardigan flowing after him. My long necklace swing softly and he gripped the vial with bit of Earth between his fingers “I like this. Good job- never actually tried to look- look like something special, always tried to blend”

“Blend is impossible for you. Now smile like you just killed human- evil and joyful” and he did just that while I snapped the picture and showing it to him “Absolutely perfect”

“You can’t keep my face on cloud”

“I will put three passwords on that- nobody will get their hands on your pretty face”

“Fine but you better keep it that way”

I gripped his pretty face between my hands “Promise that no one beside me gets to see your pretty face”

He smiled- grin full of sharp teeth and challenge in his highlighted eyes “Good”

“But you really look absolutely excellent and I’m so glad that I finally put my make-over skills to some use- absolutely worth it- keep it for a while if you want to”

“Oh I’m keeping the clothes and the bit of Earth- it’s like alien souvenir- and maybe the eyes for today”

“So you’re just keeping it all?”

“Oh fuck off”

“But you like it as much as I”

“You are good at this so why not?” he said with crooked smile.

“Did I mention that you look stunning?”

“Wipe your drool”

“Fuck- am I droo- No I’m not!”

“Close enough”

“But really- very beautiful”

“Yeah- yeah- I know- can you cut it off already?”

“But compliments will get me anywhere with you”

“Keep dreaming”

“I will”

“Fuck off” he kicked me but still he seemed light and happy. Can you stay with me forever? I promise that I will take good care of you. I will obsess every part of your being and do anything to make you happy. No. Nope. Way too creepy.


	4. Chapter 4

*Wendy*

“I didn’t mean to! I didn’t mean to! I didn’t mean to!!!” and he seemed so panicked and scared that I wanted to hug him. He was almost ripping his hair as he ducked and curled more into himself.

“What did you to him?! He’s in pain and the only one with medical experience!

It took G only few seconds to stand back up and turn his panicked face into neutral expression, it reminded me of Dipper before he met him, showing nothing but G’s eyes were still screaming as he started talking fast but very clearly “He’s going through Progression, forming his powers. It hurts but he will be okay. Gleeful and m-me should get away as far as possible, no frequencies that will disrupt the process. Give him saline infusion every twelve hours, no medication or it will go horribly wrong” he glanced at my brother again before finally tearing his eyes away and looking at me “Make sure that none of us stays and tell him- tell him I didn’t mean to do that and I’m really grateful?”. Were his highlighted eyes always so wet and screaming pain? I nodded and he looked at Dipper one last time before breaking into sprint and disappearing without anything on him.

I looked at Gideon as he stared at Dipper like fish on the shore “GO!” the superior and disgusted look went over his face as he grabbed his backpack and headed in a direction the G disappeared.

I will worry about Dipper’s new friend later, he can take care of himself.

*

Dipper gripped my shirt as he coughed a bit of blood “Where is he?!”

“Who?”

“My fucking alien friend! For who the hell would I ask on an alien planet? My dead grandmother?!” and it was great seeing Dipper this lively even if he was taking too much from his new friend, but he was happy and no longer barely doing anything else that procedures, studies and exercise.

“He said he didn’t mean to do that and that he’s grateful”

“That asshole” Dipper tried to stand up but then felt back “I feel like I just went through meat- grinder” and he smiled softly to my confusion “Hey Wendy- can I ask you a favour?”

“Anything you want”

“Find him and make sure he doesn’t disappear and comes back? Please? If you won’t find him- look after Gleeful?”

It took me only few seconds to decide and understand what he tries to say. I could do that for him. Not sure what is happening but if I can watch at least one of them Dipper will be happy and gets to keep his friend, hopefully. G would be much harder to find but Dipper worries that he never comes back, Gleeful on the other hand… At least one, if Dipper thinks that G stays even if I don’t find him then I start with finding Gleeful and maybe I get lucky and find G too.

*Dipper*

I felt like I could throw up as I opened my eyes. Why all of sudden?

I puked and crawled from the bed. I felt fine but the nausea was annoying, it was like something bored under my skin and crawled into my stomach just to force my lunch out. The living room was empty but Wendy with Gleeful entered in matter of few second. She run towards me and crushed me in her hug “It’s great to see you better- he said that it’s safe to come back- how do you feel?”

I glanced at Gideon who smiled “Fine- did you find him?”

“Sorry- lost his track after a few days but I kept Gleeful company”

“Thank you- tell others that I feel better? Much better? And that I went looking for my alien after I brush my teeth? Tell Mabel that it’s ok and she with Gleeful doesn’t have to worry- that I will find his friend in no time and that I will stay safe”

“You sure?”

“Besides my stomach that should be okay in a while?” or till the moment I get away from Gideon “I feel ok, great actually”. I curled my fingers “better than ever. See you guys soon so don’t worry”

“I found last trace of him near the river the three of us found last week”

“Thanks Wendy. Be back soon” I yelled over my shoulder as I started jogging towards the place she said.

*

“Think Dipper. If I was alien where would I be? But that is useless- I’m an alien and so is everything here!” I turned few times and glared into the dark corners of the forest. This is useless- I won’t find him unless he wants to be found.

“Did anyone saw pretty boy going through here?” before turning to the closest tree “I’m sorry to bother but did you saw him?” I laughed and leaned on it “I would like to find him before he leaves the planet and I will never see him again. He will probably stick around till he makes sure I’m alive so I got few more hours or a day but I need to see him before he sees me” I closed my eyes and remembered his pretty face. Sprinting presence stepped on the grass and let out hot breath, the presence was hot like a flame that burns but never happened- it all flashed in my mind and I looked disbelievingly on the tree “So you _saw_ him. Thanks?” and I can’t believe I’m talking to a tree.

I headed in the indicated direction with soft smile. I will track you down in no time because apparently I have eyes everywhere.

In seven hours I was completely lost but I was close, I could feel it- the warm feeling that permeated every pore of my being. Something moved on the other side of the waterfall so I yelled “Hey!”

Mismatched eyes glanced on me before he shot away. What the fuck?!

“Wait you asshole!” but he didn’t and sudden dread overcame me. If he disappears now I will never find him again. If he saw that I’m okay he will be off this planet. I don’t know how but he will.

He screamed as was hauled in the air and I sprinted towards him.

“What the fuck is this?!” he screamed from the air, liana twisted around his ankle “Let me down asshole!”

I stopped under him with smile, relived that nothing attacked him right now “Will you run if I put you down?”

“I’m not answering that!”

“Then you stay there. These powers are pretty cool, very instinctive in the use”

“Let me down!

“Fine!” I screamed back and let him fall. Soon enough I had my hands full of struggling alien “Hi. How you been?”

“Why do I always end up like this?! I said let me down!”

“No. You’re staying right here. Tell me what happened?”

He refused to meet my eyes “I’m sorry, ok?! I didn’t mean to do that!”

“What? Give me cool powers? Thanks for that. Now come back with me?”

“I should leave- I already done more than enough”

“You didn’t! We never get to play Becoming Hero together- that is something we didn’t do yet- I want your help with the powers and ship and the languages- with everything. Don’t go”

“But I-“

“Done nothing wrong! Explain what happened later with everything else. It just happened even if you triggered it some way- I’m grateful even when if it hurt as hell! So please come back with me?”

“I really shouldn’t”

“That’s not what I asked and you know that- and fuck you by the way- you can’t just disappear without goodbye!”

“I can do whatever I want!”

“Nope” And I stood up still holding him in the air as he struggled to get free but it seemed hard for him all the sudden “Wait- am I strong as you now?” and I grinned at his frightened face “I take that as a yes and since now I have higher hand in our relationship you’re coming with me whatever you like it or not.

“You can’t just force me!”

“Listen to me pretty boy- I really like you and want you to have you with me so fuck your stubborn guilt trip- come with me at least for a while” and I got and idea and created white lily in my hand before giving it to my alien “Here- that’s for the bother and abduction, promise no prodding” but to my surprise the joke didn’t went over as I planned and he blushed brilliant crimson and refused to meet my eyes. Well at least he isn’t complaining anymore.

*

Finally he broke free and I’m pretty sure he planned that because he broke into run immediately. He turned back to me with soft smile “Thanks for the help and thanks for caring” and then he started falling, back first still with that small smile.

Oh fuck him. I know exactly where we are so I sprinted and jumped after him. I managed to grab his hoodie mid-fall and soon we hit the water.

We resurfaced and I took a better hold on him “Though you hate wet clothes”

“Oh fuck off” he said halfway between angry and amused.

“Am I gonna have to cuff you to me?”

He blushed and I just had to laugh. Hand pushed my face under water and I took a deep breath of the water before going back up and spitting water into his face. That started five minutes fight in the water. You want to stay even if you feel you should run so I will push you for now. I won’t beg you, I will never beg you to do something you don’t want to do but I will do my best to show you how much I want you here. If you really wanted to you could get away, you could kill me in matter of seconds but you let me push you into what I want because you’re not against. Just say the magic words and I will let you go, spend rest of my life pinning after you, till that. Till that you’re mine.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is a short one, mostly about nothing... Again sorry for my writing. Promise something will happen in the next one...

Next few days I carefully stepped around everything including magic. That seemed to bother him so I started doing even more hidden questions and tried to be as calm as possible and don’t demand anything but it was hard. I had so many questions.

That is the reason why it surprised me so much that he stopped in the middle of our run. Gracefully he sat down, legs crossed. He sighed tiredly “Just ask”

Really? I carefully sat down before him “So it’s possible to develop magic like you guys. Does that mean that I have one more organ?”

“And new type of cell organelle called _leikno_ \- the organ is called _j’lelo_. Want me to go over biochemistry behind it? The whole _rott’vemi_ cycle?”

“Yes!” I almost yelled in my excitement before I coughed discreetly “If you want to- I mean that I would like to know but no pressure- but really it would be very- absolutely- and if you don’t wanna then cool too- on the othe-“

“Oh shut up. I wouldn’t offer otherwise” he smiled mischievously.

“The first thing first- how did you triggered my Progression?”

“Being this close to me- all the radiations that are being processed and curved around me- you saw already that I can affect my surrounding without my control, it happens on baseline level quite a lot and I can’t stop it. Most of us do that- difference is just the strength of that effect- basically it causes production of metabolites like you were actually using your own powers- and yes it can trigger Progression- it started yours”

“Cool. Tell me more about it as you explain _rott’vemi_ cycle? Which by by-products do that?”

As I pronounced the words his eyes narrowed “Sometimes I forget how smart you are. You already put together more than you should know. On the end of the month you will be expert on theory and in ten years expert on practice”

“That’s pretty long”

“I have them seven years and they can still surprise me- it’s linked to emotions- to adrenaline- the stronger the trigger the stronger reaction”

“Is that the reason?”

“For what?”

“You’re very easy to piss off- short fuse but deep inside you don’t feel it like that- nothing is big deal for you- you never panic and keep cool under all that acted anger and mannerisms? You learned how to keep calm from necessity?”

“Don’t call me on my bullshit” he said with half-smile “Emotions never came easy to me but when they came they hit me hard. So yeah- I had to work on that for few years. Still doing this breathing exercise- because sometimes the emotions are so strong and alien I feel like they aren’t mine- like they are forced on me by something bigger than universe. So I believe in that for that brief moment- assholes, my Them, are projecting shitty emotions on me. And if the foreign emotions got into me there has to be way out- if you scratch all the impossible routes it leaves air. You breathed them in and you can breathe them out. Just in and out till there is nothing left- just human body with a name that you can never forget or you die- who you are disappears into nothing”

“Maybe I will borrow that- we all have Them- if you feel too much it’s good. Do you have trick for feeling nothing?”

He gripped my face between his palm and looked me into eyes “Just remember your name and stick with it- grip your teeth and wait. It should get better now if you went through Progression”

“No great advice about enjoying little things?” I said bitterly.

“Don’t torture yourself with that- don’t set yourself for failure. Just call me and we can spend days doing nothing till you’re better”

“Don’t offer if you won’t keep that”

“Give me a phone and I will try my best to get there” and that honest eyes just broke me. I leaned in to kiss him because I have to. Tangling my fingers into his hair and licking my way into his mouth. I pushed him on the ground and crawled on top of him as he whined softly. He’s absolutely amazing but I had to pull away “Sorry about that” but I still sneaked soft kiss “And sorry about that too”

“You don’t have to apologize every time you kiss me”

“Does that mean that I’m allowed to kiss you now?”

“You licked me enough so I could live with this too”

“Really?”

He just hummed with challenging smile- I kissed him hard to show my gratitude and because I could now. Tugging at everything I could he moaned softly and arched into me. He’s incredible. Sensitive and responsive. How is it possible for one person to be this irresistible?

I sighed and pulled few inches away “Now if it’s out of my system we can get back to magic”

“First human ever able to do magic- fucking historical moment” he deadpanned so I kissed him again and run my hands from his legs up to- something hit me right into face. I sat back- my whole world spinning.

“Fuck! No! Are you okay? I didn’t meant to- it’s kinda reflex” he seemed so panicked as he kneeled before me.

“Damn you hit hard” I smiled and cracked my neck “That’s good- hoped for it”

“You hoped for a punch in the face? Masochist?”

“What? No! But I’m starting to think that you may be a little bit which is incredibly hot. You definitely don’t make it a thing. Just- I’m glad that you won’t let anyone to take advantage of you- that it hurts. Makes me feel better about pushing you into this. I don’t mean punch if I go too much too fast. It lets me know where your boundaries are right now but try for less painful way to tell me next time but I’m good”

He leaned even closer and kissed me softly “Still sorry about the black eye”

“It was worth it- I’m allowed to actually kiss you now and think about the possibilities?! Just think- if licking you gave me cool magic powers then what kissing will do?”

“Nothing”

“You no fun”

“I’m the funniest person you ever met”

“Don’t call me on my bullshit”

“Well you called me on mine”

“Can I get your name now?”

“Yeah- no. Probably never”

“Whatever you say pretty boy. Now let’s try it again- this time I will go slower”

“We came here to practice magic”

“I want to practice making out first- magic later”

*

Magic was much easier than I expected, it came from inside, like riding a wave, wave of power that I had control over, well not control, I couldn’t make the wave go, but I could ride it, I could change it, I could move it. Feelings. Feelings was what made it tick. I watched the red germ form on my palm. This was so cool. I closed my eyes and thought of him again. When I opened them there was red dragon with black lines running through it. Is this what I see you like? Dragon?

“That’s beautiful. What did you think of?” pretty boy mumbled softly, his fingers reaching towards it before shyly pulling away like he was afraid to touch it.

I smiled “Yeah. Very pretty” with small bit of focus I created necklace to it and offered it whole to him “You and you take it”

He went red immediately “You can’t just- that isn’t-“ he continued spluttering half words and was looking more and more mortified “Oh right” he suddenly sighed but still refused to meet my eyes.

“Did I just done something very inappropriate?”

“No, it’s very flattering” he mumbled “and it’s just a gift. Nothing more” he sounded more like he tries to convict himself than me. It’s kinda cute.

“Look at you all flustered and panicked. I didn’t even asked you on a date yet”

“I don’t do dating” he answered hollowly.

“Very close friends with benefits?”

“That’s dating”

“Fine- I won’t call it anything and it doesn’t have to be anything you don’t want to” because you only have problems to call it something, to acknowledge that it’s something “but I want a day where I take you out and we will do something fun together- not date just something like date without it being date”

“You’re just trying to confuse me into saying yes”

“C’mon pretty boy- I promise I try not to get attached”

“Try?” he growled bit surprised and angry.

“That’s all I can promise” because I’ve been trying but still got very fucking attached.

*

Blond stretched his long limbs and yawned before curling around me and gently gnawing at my neck “I can’t believe that you’re doing the same thing you gave me so much shit about”

He hummed disinterested “Your latent potential is probably the reason you taste delicious, why I carve your presence- it got even worse now”

“You do?” I asked hopefully.

“It’s fucking weird and annoying”

“Nope- I find you absolutely gorgeous and irresistible. Now can get on with the date?”

“It’s NOT date!”

“Day athrill to experience- it’s just abbreviation”

“You’re full of shit but I like your ability to make bullshit on the spot”

“Don’t be killjoy pretty boy- now take off your shirt”

“Is that normally part of date?”

“This isn’t a date, remember? Now clothes off- I want to lick you a bit” I grinned and switched our positions, so he’s delightfully sprawled under me.

“You make it sound gross”

“Anything that contains you shirtless is the exact opposite of gross”

“You just want to see how soon you can work your way up to sex”

“Hey! That’s only half true. I enjoy getting there just as much”

“You’re weird”

“You tried homogenizing caterpillars in mixer to accelerate metamorphosis!”

“You are the one who actually turned that into butterflies”

“It was only half of the work since their insides already turned to mush- you wanted Frankenstein’s hybrid butterflies and already helped”

He whined “Why do you make sense?!”

“Because you’re as weird as me- it’s pretty amazing- never actually met someone who gets me. Did I told you that you’re pretty incredible?”

“Ten minutes ago”

“Bootstrapping?”

“Don’t be charming”

“Oh but we should definitely do that! Let’s get DNA samples! Let’s make our own substitution matrices! Let’s do alignment!”

“Will we be determining P-value?”

“E-value!”

He moaned softly and leaned closer “That shouldn’t be this charming”

“ _You_ shouldn’t be this charming. I can’t believe you know how human used to do molecular taxonomy”

“Everybody should know that- it’s the best of math and biology together mixed nicely with programming”

“Did I ever told you that you’re absolutely amazing?”

“Permutate a bit before next try”

“Does sex count?”

“It’s your study- do what you want if you can defend it”

“Do I get to do my thesis defence before you? It’s about you so who better to criticized it?”

“Might as well”

I smiled and cheered “Yay”

“Don’t copy my mannerisms- it’s all I have”

“Don’t be cute- that’s only 1.23% of what I like about you”

He screamed and throwed his hands into air “I give up. What the fuck am I supposed to do?!”

“Say thank you pretty boy”

He looked at me with strange expression so I sighed “It means that you acknowledge the fact of your awesomeness and appreciate my compliment- just that”

“T-thank you?”

I grinned “Not used for getting something from people? Oh I just thought of something- I want to see what’s in your genes”

“Genes or jeans?”

“Both?”

“Very cute”

“Right?”

*Wendy*

I looked into Ford’s lab and saw two of them leaning over piles of papers.

“What are you two doing?”

“Looking into each other’s genes” Dipper continued jovially.

“You do what?!”

“DNA- genes- you know- since we’re different species we decided to look. Don’t tell Ford that we borrowed his ionizing protlyser” my brother smiled again. It’s good to see him happy.

G grinned “And proton accelerator, lowering procarburator and ion-channel, cell culture medium, few enzymes an-“

“Just FEW things! Old school sequencing took longer than I was expecting but it was fun. Now lets download it and make some old-school program on my computer”

“Yay” G clapped “Do you want to play Statistic and Dragons later? Never actually played with anyone- John calls it boring and is terrified of math”

“Absolutely yes!”

“That sounds horrible” I said honestly, because it did.

“Nope. Best date ever” Dipper shot back with huge grin.

G whined “It’s not a date”

“Yeah-yeah- we went over it already. Now come along pretty boy”

I watched shocked as G followed after him without a word of complain. That is just very weird. G is a lot of things but agreeable isn’t one of them. Wait is that hickey on G’s neck? When did that happen?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay new chapter. I have most of this story written in bits and pieces (I don't do between material if I don't feel like it and that's never- sorry about that). Sometimes kudos or comment makes me start doing something so feel free to leave some if it's not as shitty as I think.

I woke from my sleep by some movements so I tightened my grip but the movement continued and I was less and less warm “What are you doing?” I groaned and pulled him back “I’m sleeping. If you don’t cut that shit off I’m gonna seriously handcuff you to me. Now go back to sleep pretty boy”

“Don’t call me that” he said carefully, almost like second thought.

“Then maybe give me a name” I paused for few seconds “No? Well then come along pretty boy. And just so you know Wendy calls you G like gorgeous so deal with you pretty face already- it’s not like it’s just me. Stay”

*

“I have a book you would like, like really like so this is for you”

“Where is the catch?”

“I will have someone to talk to about it with. Most people don’t read books this old and I thought that maybe you would like it too”

“Give me that but if it’s doesn’t interesting before page fifty-five I will drown you”

“Thanks” I gave him bright smile and he looked so taken aback, I’m going to drown you in kindness and things you like pretty boy because you may be fun to taunt and piss off but seeing you this flustered makes me happy too.

*

“Maybe you should let him go? Or at least give him a break?” Mabel carefully said. Looking around our family, minus Stan still in coma.

I sighed “No, I don’t think so. I’m not exactly sure what is bothering him, it’s not just that he started my Progression- I think that I get through to him that I don’t blame him and like him any less. It’s about nature of my powers but I can’t say what it is. When I show them off to him he gets really flustered and flattered but still he pulls further and further away with that sad way of his… so no, I’m not going to stop till he drops that shit that’s bothering him or explain why he can’t drop it- till that I’m just gonna be pushy and insufferable. To be honest he doesn’t mind being bossed around that much”

“He punched me yesterday for telling him to put his feet down from my table” Ford pointed. He doesn’t like Ford.

“Okay- he doesn’t mind that from me”

To my surprise Wendy patted my shoulder “Whatever you two have works- G is bit of an asshole and has a LOT of skeletons but he makes you happy so that’s all I need. Make him wanna stay”

“You should just let him leave- what is he even doing here?!” Mabel finally snapped.

“He helps me reprogram the local map so we can get on the way, helps to improve on few systems so we’re not fucked again- you know like lost in the space- some precautions if we’re further than I expect- what is your alien doing beside stalking mine?” and I waited “So? Nothing? I can wait”

“He keeps me company”

“And pretty boy does the same but he’s highly useful during that”

“You two spend days doing absolutely nothing!”

“We have time to put everything together, just waiting for Ford to finish taking his samples”

“I will be ready in few days” he said into the silence.

“Oh fuck- no-no. I need to think and Mabel- think very carefully about it too” I sighed. This is bad. I can’t leave him. I can’t just take him with me.

*

That’s how I ended with my hand over his shoulder, pulling him close as we played Mario. I sighed and pulled him even closer “We will be heading back in few days, Ford will finish gaining samples and the two of us will get the ship ready. Stan is still under but in no danger to travel and they can help him back in the Colony-72 and just- I wanted t-“

“Y-you guy colonized other pl-planets? Survived for a long periods of time?!” That surprised me.

“Well yeah. It took us almost three hundred years, living on orbit of a dying planet from pretty much nothing. We found suitable system with seven planets. Started first expeditions and first colony, they all died and those who came after them and then the next. Ford actually designed the engines but we weren’t able to figure out how to maintain atmosphere and liveable conditions for the humans. We solved the problem only five years back”

“Is that one of yours cool softwares?”

“I only started it”

“Sure- sure. Tell me” he paused the game and looked up on me with so fucking interested expression.

“Back in school I skipped a lot of classes because they were boring and I was so ahead and my free-time hobby was creating little ecosystems- and- and on the ships it’s forbidden to have any substances…” I chuckled nervously “and maybe I started my garden outside the ship but it was hard to maintain the right conditions since we flew around so I connected it to my old computer and wrote a program that takes in millions of measurement and makes predictions based on that- took me few years but I got it working and was sole producer of weed in our orbit. They found me out after a year and a half but agreed to drop the charges if I work with them so I spend most of my teenage years helping them and traveling between new Colonies with Ford while Wendy and Mabel stayed back at Orbit with Stan. It has still some challenges but we make it work” Bill stared at me with wide eyes so I waved my hand before him “You ok? Never told you that I’m kinda criminal- sorry about that”

Soft hands gripped my face and I looked into that incredible eyes as he smiled “It’s absolutely awesome- this is my favourite story about inventing space colonization”

“Thanks”

Then the blond sighed and continued in fast panicked voice “You can’t take Gleeful there, we have shitty planet but thanks to our magic the technology didn’t went through the same boost-“

“Wait right there. Are you telling me that you knowledge about technology is just something you learn along the way?”

“Well yeah- I started traveling and took stuff apart before getting them back together till it worked”

I tangled my fingers into his hair and pulled him closer “Do you even realize how hot that is?!”

“W-h-hat?” he choked out red.

“Fuck” I cursed and pulled away “Don’t look at me with that face or this productive conversation is over”

He looked into his lap and it was such a shame, I loved his pretty face.

“That isn’t the point! If my people find out that you successfully colonized they will try to get in too. Worst case scenario it end in war and where we lack technology we have fighting skills, it doesn’t end well if somebody just gives information to our government, or sells it in Gleeful’s case. Do you understand the gravity of that? Fucking bloodshed”

“We need to kill him or imprison him, I get it. He isn’t going anywhere on his own right?” he’s not like you. He needs our ship to get away. He didn’t sneaked out spare parts and took care finding his old ship. He didn’t even bothered. He should be left here just for that arrogance.

“Yeah”

“Then we will talk to rest later when I find inconspicuous moment. Agree pretty boy?”

“Yeah, you should do that”

“We should do that since you’re coming with me and all” I looked up on him with hopeful smile.

“Y-you can’t just as-ask me that” he choked out red to his pretty pale hair.

“Sure I can, I just did. It will be like introduction, I’m sure they can work out some peaceful resolution between them and if not I’m happy with only one alien”

He pulled the hoodie into his face.

“C’mon pretty boy, let yourself to be abducted by aliens” he chuckled softly from his hoodie but didn’t come out. Well at least he didn’t say no, better than I expected “Just offering… you travel around a lot right? Think of it as home away from home- planet where you can recharge or hide if you need to?”

“That only made it worse”

“Made it worse by making it better? Sometimes you make no sense pretty boy” I teased with soft smile. Please stay with me. I promise I will do anything to make you happy.

*

I gave one last look to Gideon standing on the ship, twisted grin on his face. I have no fucking idea what you said to him. Fuck. Fuck. I should keep you away from my pretty boy much more. I should have keep him safe, that was my job. We did good job with the ship, it will get home even without me driving. They will be alright. They will get home without me, pretty boy won’t. He will get out of here and will be alone again. All alone and deserted by everyone. I have no fucking idea what is the thing between the two, nothing good because Gideon looks at him like he’s a prey.

I won’t leave him alone. Fuck.

“ _You will pay for this”_ I spat at Gideon in his native language, getting slight satisfaction from his shocked face. And I turned and jogged away, getting into comfortable routine of looking for my alien. I won’t leave you and I will always find you.

It took me ridiculously short time to find him, just half an hour. He was sitting cross-legged and starring into sky, right at disappearing ship. I tiptoed towards him and as silently as I could I sat down next to him “Hey” He let out a short yelp and almost ended up on his face so I helped him to sit up again. He stared “Ehm… You okay pretty boy?”

His wide eyes turned to me, pale and shocked. He sobbed softly as his eyes filled with tears “They left you behind because of me! Why did you come?! It would be better if you just left! You should just leave!” Oh no. You should never cry. Please don’t cry, it tears me apart.

“No! I won’t leave you and that’s it! I won’t leave you behind! You deserve much more to be on that ship- you deserve to be safe and I will give you that even if it takes me my whole fucking life!”

“I don’t deserve anything, I’m trash, nothing more! Just understand that finally! Trash! Somebody like you shouldn’t be even talking to me!”

“Is this about my powers? Talk to me please- explain it to me. Please. Please. Please talk to me”

He was just staring for the longest time, the anger disappearing under calculating expression before he continued carefully “At 18 we go through test to access our ability”

“And you crushed it- tell me something I don’t know”

“I failed miserably- always knew I will no matter how much I try or how smart I’m, it’s just nature of my powers”

“They are about destruction- so what?” I actually find it strangely hot.

“The world is build on creation. In my home planet I’m worse than trash, never had a chance for a good job or good life- fuck even my parents refused me before I could talk because of that- I have done very shitty things before I even started school and after that it got even worse. Never passed potential assessment so no life for me. I was failure from the beginning but never accepted that. I went to places where I shouldn’t go, find out stuff I shouldn’t know, places and stuff that are forbidden for people like me because we bring only destruction with us… There is so much to see in the universe but I’m still trespassing- breaking our traditions and laws- I told Magister which is kinda like world-ruler you had in 2050s- told him to go fuck himself, all his laws and rules- I told them all of them can burn for all I care- punched him in the face pretty hard, probably broke few bones. Anyway I’m criminal, Bill Cipher, nice to meet you”

“Bill” I tested the name and smiled “Nice to meet you” and I dig my fingers into his hair as I lifted his head up so he can face me “I never though that you’re trash, the opposite actually- after all you’re brilliant”

“That’s not why I said that. This is how our planet works and you need to understand that if you want to be going back and forth between, you need to understand why I need to leave. Some trespassing probably seem like nothing to you but back home it’s pretty big deal. I’m sentenced to life if not execution. You can’t be seen with me. With your powers you will have a good thing, very good thing. If you will have a good day during assessment you will end up high in Corende tribe, fuck probably even if you have a bad day”

“Bill” and I smiled because the name sounded very nice, rolled easily from my tongue “Bill- I won’t leave you”

“Don’t worry, you will learn to hate me like everyone else”

“I don’t think so, because that bullshit has to be some kind of -ism like racism- powerism, never been big on that shit. I truly like you- been crushing on you for five months and all you do is pull away and if that is your reason- maybe it’s good enough for that dipshits but not for me so fuck that-“ I pulled him closer and kissed him lightly “Just” and I kissed him again, tugging on his lower lip with my teeth. Bill whined softly so I took it as permission and sucked on his lip the he moaned and opened his mouth so I can properly kiss him, coaxing his tongue into play. When I was out of breath I pulled away few inches but didn’t let go of his hair “Just love me”

He pulled away “You should just walk away” and he closed his gorgeous eyes as he panted “I’m too twisted for that. You should be happy without me, will be much better off”

“About that, I love you and want you with me. Would be miserable without you- the thing is- you make me enjoy my life again- it was all so dull and boring, I couldn’t feel anything and there are you- happy even when absolutely miserable, no care in the world, no rules and laws, just doing what makes you happy. I love that because we’re insignificant speck in vast universe flying through space on a piece of dirt. I love that speck that you think is trash so deal with that”

“But I don’t work that way- it’s not possible- that’s the thing- I’m just bad inside”

“No, no, no- absolutely no- Bill we _all_ are kinda shitty inside, that has nothing to do with your powers, that’s just our nature. They were absolutely wrong when they told you that destructive powers are sign of evil person. Just… I’m bit evil too and my powers are very ‘pure’ right?” on his nod I continued “Proof right there” I pulled him closer and whispered into his ear “What about the insufferable way I love you no matter what you want? The way I hate Gleeful so much I wanted to rip his eyes for looking at you like you were his prey? For telling Mabel that slur like it belongs to you in any way. For treating you like a trash. I would love to watch him suffer horribly for treating you like that because you deserve so much more and I love you. Nobody should treat you like that because you’re incredible, you take my breath away every time you open your mouth and yes I like your badass destructive powers, they saved my life more than I can count and what more- they are yours which makes them as awesome as you. So be good and do as you are told” and love me you selfless bastard.

“O-okay” he sobbed softly.

I lightly petted his hair “Wanna play videogames before dinner? Or we could build carbod defianlyzor and get out of this planet. You are the space expert and have ship ready”

“We have two more months before this planet becomes malignant to our presence so when you want to. It’s not ready but I should be able to make it work”

“Isn’t it always the case?” I grinned at him and kissed the top of his hair “but if we have time I want to crush you in Becoming hero”

“Oh fuck off- I’m the best at that”

“Probably but I still wanna try for kicks- now tell me you love me and let’s have fun”

His features tensed and hurt flashed in his eyes, it was so familiar “I don’t love you- if anything this a one ti-“ and his voice broke but he still continued “-one time fling” so I kissed him lightly “Still love you and you are brilliant”. Sooner or later you will trust me when I say that, maybe then you will stop running. Your eyes scream what you feel even if words keep flowing from your cursed lips. In no time he carefully twined fingers into my hair and pulled me for slow and deep kiss, he didn’t speed up, just agonizingly slowly continued to explore my mouth. I think I just reached nirvana.

*

I answered the incoming call “Hi. This is Dimitri Pines aka. Dipper”

“You alive, cool, password?” immedietly I recognized Sammy.

“Meat monster”

“Who else?”

“Flight 178-F crashed, we find survivors of another crash but split. This is Bill, he spend five years in sector 7 alone. My family should be back in a week or so, they took the longer and safer way since Stan was poisoned and needs care. I thought I will get here before, analyse the poison, get antibody and tell you guys that we’re not dead. Bill is good with technology so we repaired old ship with spare parts from my Mars and voila- we’re here. Can we land?”

“Oh sorry. Of course. Is he in database?”

“No but I vouch for him, I will get all that stuff later”

“Dipper…”

“For the fuck sake Sam- you owe me so shut up and I will handle Bill. Understood?”

“Sorry. 3D- hangar five?”

“Oh I didn’t saw Jess for ages. Give her heads up?”

“Already did and stop by anytime”

“Will do so see you later… could you not tell anyone about Bill for a while?”

“I told Jessie already, you know she keeps tabs on anyone good with ships and you couldn’t repair your own nanocarburator so…”

“Fine I will talk to her but no one else?”

She laughed over the speakers “You’re running out of favours~”

“Oh shut up” I disconnected the call and looked at Bill. He was biting on his lower lip so I brushed few of his light strands from his face “You okay pretty boy?”

“Yeah…”

“I’m waiting”

“One bit paranoid and another part I feel like walking into trap. Feel like they will see right through me and I don’t know this place so escaping wouldn’t be easy. Kinda like walking on my own execution”

“I know this is big leap of faith from you. That’s why I’m partially sneaking you in. Only Jess and Sam know about you and I will try to keep it that way at least for a while. It’s night so I don’t think we meet a lot of people but I can tell them that you were part of Neptune mission, we think that everybody died but sometimes we find survivors from death-missions. I won’t let this be execution. Yeah?”

“O-okay”


End file.
